


himawari

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, POV Second Person, Sunflowers, hqflowerzine, idk like it's idk it's soft, tooru's kinda sappy it's great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10528800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A flower watches two boys live in love.





	

Cold. The air is cold. The air is cold, and you want to go home.

The one who brought you here is moving, pacing, walking through his space round and round, and you have no choice but to watch because you can't taste any sunlight and so have nowhere else to look. He's tall for one of them, but then they all tower over you -- but they aren't all cruel, and at least the one who took you from your home let you be warm in the sun even without roots. But then she gave you to this one, and he frightens you. And you can taste it in the air -- he's frightened, too.

He comes to a sudden stop in front of you and your petals shake before him. You aren't ready yet, you want to drink more sun, feel more rain hammering against your leaves. You want to beg, plead with him to leave you alone, but humans don't understand what you say, they never hear, so you don't say anything.

_Please don't take my time._ You curl up your petals tight as you can. _Please let me be._

But the fingers that touch you are not rough, and you can't help it, you relax into the warmth of him as soon as he reaches out for you.

He takes his time admiring you, turning you over, gently stroking your petals around and around. He counts them -- thirty-four -- and then, softer than a spring breeze, the pads of his fingers brush through your florets. You shiver. Your stem is strong and sturdy but this part of you, the sweet centre, you can't protect at all, and a single press could ruin you.

His hands are whispering to you, _Trust me,_ and you don't have a choice, so you do.

_Please don't hurt me,_ your petals murmur back, weaving through his fingers in a dance of hope and faith. _You have me, but please be gentle._

"Be kind to me," he says out loud, breath fluttering against you, and finally he turns you so you can look at him, at his eyes and hair the colour of soil, and it reminds you of home.

You have decided to love him. _I'll do my best_ , you promise him, unfurling your petals in a show of adoration. Your human is frightened -- now it frightens you too because you love him.

He puts you back down to cover his face with his hands, taking a deep shaky breath. "Tooru, get a hold of yourself. For fuck's sake." He pulls his hands down his face, gaze settling on somewhere far over you. His eyes are shining -- you're overcome with worry. "You can do this," he's mumbling, perhaps to himself or perhaps to you, but either way his tone doesn't echo his words. "It's just Iwa-chan, you can do this for sure, you've got this. You've _got_  this." He looks at you again, and you're ready to flutter your petals for him to make him feel better, but the glance is fleeting and he's back to pacing around his space.

"Yellow petals," he's saying quickly under his breath, running a hand through his hair, "for the golden in your eyes. Strong stem like a pillar. Sunny like your skin. The fuzzy stalk reminded me of your hedgehog hair--" He comes to a sudden stop, startling you, before crouching down and curling into a ball, letting out a loud whine. "Why is this so fucking hard!? It's just Iwa-chan, it's just _Iwa-chan_ , for God's sake, Oikawa Tooru, pull yourself together. Worst comes to worst, you can play it off as a joke!"

_You can do it!_  you cheer him on from your perch.

Your human looks to you suddenly as if he _did_ hear you, before a slow smile grows across his face. It reminds you of your youth, unfurling in the rays of your first sunlit day, and you grin back.

 

 

 

 

 

Underneath you, your human's chest rises and falls as he takes a deep breath. He's so nervous you can taste it in his fingers. He's mumbling to himself, you can feel the words bump off your petals like little drops of rain.

"Not a big deal. It's fine. Respect. Love and respect, either way. Doesn't change anything. Worth a--" He gulps, and his hand holds your stem on the near side of too tight. "A try," come the last words, followed by a shuddering breath.

_It will be okay,_  you promise your human. _I will protect you. I won't let your Iwa-chan hurt you._

One of the hands leaves you and raps hard on something. A second later, a new gust of air throws you off balance and you're being swept into a new place in your humans arms, who's leaning down to kick off his shoes.

"You okay?" comes a voice you don't know. "You a little--"

"I'm fine."

"--on edge."

"I'm good, Iwa-chan, don't be silly." Your humans hand is shaking a little, making your stalk tremble and your petals flutter. He's warm, though, warm as summer air, and smells just as sweet, just as loving, and you trust him to protect you no matter what happens. Just like you will for him.

"Actually," your human finally says, voice higher than usual, "there is one thing."

A moment later, you're twirled around so you're not against your human's chest, but rather hidden behind his back, and it's all you can do to keep yourself from peeking out from the side to see what's happepning.

His fingers hold you tight, shaky and you can feel the want in them, taste the desperation. His body pleads, _don't hurt me_ , and it's so familiar to you it makes you want to curl up and hide. It's terrifying, when the sun goes down and it's cold and you're alone -- you know the sun will come up again soon, but a part of you still can't believe it, are frightened you've been left for good in the long night. 

Your human is speaking, saying words you can't hear but you can feel. They are warm, and his hair is the colour of rich beautiful soil, his eyes are golden, and his words are like the sun rising. The dark night is ending, you know now.

You're finally brought forwards. Your human's Iwa-chan stares at you. His eyes are green like home, with that same gold of a dawning sky, and you can't help it, it's a pull like you feel for the sun; you love him too. The part of your human you've folded into yourself, it can't hold itself back, doesn't know how to, and you trust him and want him and love him before you can even taste his skin.

"Radiance," your human is whispering, "and-- and respect, and..."

_He's talking about me;_ you're the happiest you've ever been. Four hands wrap around you. So warm. You flutter your petals in thanks. _With you, I can be radiant._

"And?"

"And..."

You are folded between them. Two hands leave, and your human's face is cradled. A sun held by the horizon, that's what it reminds you of, and you shine your boldest yellow, stretch to your tallest height, so that you may see when the sun sets and they meet.

"What's the third meaning?" Iwa-chan whispers, breath sweet.

Your human is shaking, but it isn't fear that makes him tremble this time. "You know," he breathes back, pushing his lips forward one more time.

You bloom between them. _I love you,_  you promise to both of them, and so you do.

 

 

 

 

 

Iwa-chan finds you a home, a small pot for you to settle into; and as you find your roots, so do they.

Sometimes they're loud, and the first time you saw your human shouting, streaks of what remind you of raindrops on his cheeks, you cried with him. The sun wouldn't look through the window that day.

Other times, they're so quiet you forget they're there, can only know by drinking in the warmth in the room as they curl into one another just as you do in your pot. The sun sets over and over, horizon meeting sky, and when Iwa-chan laughs, whispers to your human what you promised them lives ago, your petals spread as wide as they can so you can drink in the taste.

When they cook, the apartment is rich with beautiful smells; the air is as colourful as you've ever seen, and as they laugh loudly in the kitchen, chasing with wooden spoons and teasing about flavour, you sway to the music they make.

The window is rich with warmth and sunlight, and every day you bathe in it, feeling spoiled silly. Even on the most glorious of days, where the world turns golden, and you feel as tall and strong as an oak or beech or willow, you don't envy the ones out there. They can't taste this air, in this place, with these people. They don't know this life, watching the two humans you're made of grow around each other like inseparable vines.

The sunlight from outside is delicious, but the light and warmth and life shining from your human and his Iwa-chan behind you will always taste more sweet.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [flower zine](https://twitter.com/hqflowerzine/status/847958036878565376) / [beautiful art](https://twitter.com/hqrarepairs/status/848343754838876161)


End file.
